A Twist in Love
by Windermere
Summary: 3 years after death of Voldermort. Hermione is a thriving journalist, married to her childhood friend Ron. One day she interviews a notable millionaire, none other than Draco Malfoy. Something strange happens…1st Fanfic! Please R&R! New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader! _Please read + review if you like the story! Much appreciated. _Tell me if you like the storyline.**

**One review! Thanks **Isadora120. **Have updated! ****5th chapter up. **

**Disclaimer: No need, really. JK Rowling obviously doesn't need to post her stories onto a fanfiction website.**

* * *

From this angle, his face was almost perfect. Even in sleep, she could not turn away from him. The gentle sweep of his crimson hair intrigued her, and his freckled face was filled with laughter, even in her dreams. She traced the geography of his facade, disclosing it into her mind, and hummed to herself. She felt content just to watch him sleep. Even in the morning, when his eyes were filled with sleepy slumber, when he would slowly dip his biscuits into his morning coffee, when he smiled at her, when he would look into her eyes to measure her uncertainty…when he kissed her. It was that passion, that wifely passion that drew her to him the most. And she loved it. 

It was getting light now and the sun was entering their lives again, its rays shining through the opening of the curtains, slicing through the dark void like a knife. She leant closer and watched him breathe, his shallow breaths held her in a trance, a wistful reverie she was reluctant to break. It would only be a few hours before they were to be separated again, her to the cities, and he to his Auror post at the station. She could not bear to wake him. Sighing, she reached over and pressed her cool lips to his, whispering, "Ron. Ron darling, wake up."

He murmured in his sleep.

"Ron, it's time."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "'Mione?"

She smiled, "Yes. You'd better get up now, or you won't be able to meet up with Harry."

"Do you have to go today?" he asked her timidly. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her protection.

"Yes. You know I don't want to, Ron."

He adjusted his eyes to the light, and reached for his shirt.

"What time do you have to be there?" he asked her as he zipped his trousers.

"Around one o'clock. That's his only free column. Which means I can't meet you at Rosie's this lunch."

"Oh." His face fell dark. "You're having lunch with him, then."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron. You know I don't want to do this anymore than you would. But it's my job, and I can't pick around people."

"But Malfoy! Anyone but Malfoy!"

She smiled. "I'll come back with some interesting stories, just you wait. We can arrange a dinner with Harry and Ginny. You can call them now, if you like."

Ron sat down on the bed and kissed Hermione on her forehead, "I don't mind, if you don't. Just make sure you look after yourself, alright?"

"I will. Now hurry or you'll be late for work."


	2. Chapter 2

It was already a busy morning when Ron finally arrived to meet Harry. It was their pre-arrangement; every morning to meet outside the cafe before they set out to their Auror stations. This morning the little cafe was even more crowded. Ron slipped through the hordes of people whilst listening to their cheerful buzz, which was always a good sign.

"Weasley! There you are! Can I see you a moment?" A familiar voice propped up against the incessant chatter. It was his co-ordinator, whom he was shadowing today.

"Mr Perkins! Of course," Ron replied hesitantly. He walked up to the plump little wizard, who was sitting absent-mindedly on the high chair of the bar, sipping his tea with a straw, and nodded.

"Would you care for some doughnut? These sprinkles sure do add taste."

Ron shook his head, "No, thank you. Did you want to talk to me?"

"Oh. Yes." Mr Perkins finished the last pieces of his doughnut. "Yes. Well, we have decided to transfer you to another sector. Too many people around here, as you can very well see. Too many Aurors, rather defeats its purpose, eh? So, we have you listed for…" He quickly fitted on his glasses and fumbled through a few sheets of paper, "…for the Sutton area. Not too far away, is it? Just means getting up a few hours earlier for the advance disaparating session, or a few overnights. Is that all right, Weasley?"

Ron was surprised, "Sutton, sir?"

"Yes, why? Is that a problem?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. No problem."

Mr Perkins narrowed his eyes slightly, "Alright. You'll start next week. For the mean time…you can either come to work or not! And we all know what you'd rather do, eh?" He winked at Ron, who instantly felt rather nauseous, "Alright, you're let off for today, Weasley, no shadowing." And with that, Mr Perkins jumped off his seat and walked out of the café, whistling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost midday, and Hermione was still sitting on her bed, reading her fore-script. _Why did you stop your career so suddenly? _To prove himself, Hermione thought, as if he's worth proving._ What have you been doing these years that you're most proud of? _Making money, she guessed, drinking, partying…breaking hearts. _What are you going to do in the future? _Hermione paused, staring at the small black print, and suddenly tore it in pieces. She picked up the scraps and dumped them onto the floor, before lifting her arm to peer at her alarm clock. It read 11:43. Time to get ready. She pushed herself off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Ron had left cold coffee and toast for her on the table. Underneath the cup of coffee, he had written a note:

_Hermione - didn't want to wake you up. Be careful today, I'll come back ASAP after work. Ron. _

Exhausted, she picked up her mug and began to drink. The coffee tasted like metal in her mouth, but Hermione continued sipping without notice. She leant onto the table edge fingering the little note and, glancing at the clock in the kitchen, put down the cup and began to apply her make-up. However hard she tried, she could not bring her out a natural tone. Her skin was faded and gaunt looking, even under direct sunshine, as if nothing could bring her ambience to shine through. She sighed, slamming down her make-up bag and forcibly squeezed her stilettos onto her feet, picked up her coat and bag and went outside.

She felt a rush of cool air on her face. Breathing in heavily, she locked the front door and waited for the time to disapparate. Seconds melted into minutes until finally, she stretched out her faithful wand and disappeared. There was no-one to kiss her goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron walked over to the bar and spotted Harry. Once again, Harry seemed to be engulfed by his circle of companions: a large crowd of witches, wizards, elves and even a few goblins. Smiling slightly, Ron pushed his way through the bubble and shouted at his friend, "Harry! Over here a minute!" Looking apologetic, Harry immediately said to his cohorts, "Sorry guys, maybe next time." Then, with enormous effort, he strode through the sea of the disappointed group and stopped to sit next to Ron.

"You'll never guess what." Ron said instantly.

"What?" Harry asked, indicating to the barman his choice of drink: butterbeer.

"I've been promoted!" Ron beamed happily.

Harry clapped his friend on the back, "Well done, mate. Three years of anticipation and you've finally done it!"

Ron chose to ignore this comment, "And you'll never guess where,"

"Where?"

"Sutton. Hermione's station!"

"And why's that so exciting?"

"Well, Harry, we've never been able to see each other—"

"You see each other everyday."

"—let me finish. We've never been able to see each other at work times! And now I don't have to travel as far for lunch!"

"Great work. Have you told her yet, then?"

"Nope. Gonna wait till she gets home. She has an interview today at Newbury." Ron said solemnly.

"With who?"

"Guess."

"Um…George?"

"My brother? No!"

"Well I dunno. Who is it?"

"Malfoy."

Harry stared at him, "Malfoy? Which—"

"Come on, Harry, how many Malfoy's do we know?"

Harry shrugged, "There are always gonna be plenty more out there; you don't know which one."

"It's gotta be him. DW Malfoy, apparently. Can't be anyone else, could it?"

"I dunno. Could be Dramelia Wilkins Malfoy for all we know."

"Cut it out, Harry. The point is, I don't want Hermione mixing with him. It's bad enough having to interview him; they're going out for lunch too!"

"Ron, what are you afraid of? Hermione's perfectly fine to look after herself! There's really no need to worry."

"Easy for you to say."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ms Granger? Would you like the set-up to be prepared, now?" Someone shouted in her ear.

"Yes, yes. Please do." Hermione fiddled with her hair.

"All the speakers are ready. The minute secretary is preparing herself. Would you like your make-up done?"

"I—I've already done it."

"Oh. Well, Mr Malfoy doesn't appear to be here, as yet. You may want to refine your script?"

"Please. Stop hammering me with so many questions. I'm here, alright? So everything should go fine."

"We'll inform you of his arrival, Ms Granger."

"Yes. Tell him to wait a moment after you inform me—"

"For what, Ms Granger?"

"For…for the final preparations."

"Very well."

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was slightly smudged around the edges, but otherwise everything was in place. She smiled. Or at least, tried to smile. She stood up, and put on her coat. The café would be busy at this time, she thought. All the better, no-one would recognize me. She tucked her wand in her front pocket, picked up her speakers, clipboard and left.

The sun was just beginning to show itself through the clouds, casting itself merrily over the small wizarding village. Hermione shuffled her way through the crowds until she reached the café at the far end of the road. _Kenny's Café Special_, she mentally made a note: next time she and Ron could try eating here. She entered, pushing the door past her, and sat herself at the edge of a row of seats. There she took out her winter read, "The Testament of Fish – Larry Paul Adventures". Her crew, she noticed, was busy chatting to the bartender. She leaned over to listen.

"Who? Lori Jean, you mean. The singer? Yeah-yeah. She's cool." The barman said cheerfully, "So who're yeh interviewing today, then?"

"Sir Draco Malfoy. Founder of the Malfonius Reginus Bank, you know? The rich guy everyone keeps talking about these days. Apparently he got divorced a few months ago; everyone's onto him."

"And he agreed to come to Kenny's for an interview, just to see his old colleague, Ms Granger! How sweet of him. Must be some nice guy."

"Well, we certainly think so," Pat said, lowering her voice, "But we're not so sure about Ms Granger. A lot of harsh memories could come back, especially since…since her parents died."

"Yeah. That was all over the papers. _Granger self-harms over parents death. Top journalist H.J. Granger spotted crying near Lake Fountain._ Tough for her, innit?

"Yeah. She got over it OK, though. Fine, now. Or at least I think so."

There was a sudden hush in the café as every head turned towards the doors. They swung open and revealed a tall, blond man dressed in long black robes. As if swept by wind, this mysterious figure flew towards the bar and seated himself comfortably onto the chair.

"A citrus tonic, if you please." He said to the shaken bartender.

"Yes—yes, sir. Right now, sir."

"Oh, there's no need to call me that. And add in some cubes as you make it." Malfoy swung back his chair, "And please liven up the atmosphere around here, it would make this café very uncomfortable if you didn't." At once, the café resumed to its normal volume. Hermione Granger was still hidden under the enormity of her book.

"Draco Malfoy. Very nice to meet you, you must be the crew?" Malfoy said, indicating in Pat's vague direction.

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to get Ms Granger for you? She said she'd be doing some last minute preparations."

"Any time, any time."

Rather puzzled by this last sentence, Pat immediately stood up and walked towards Hermione's direction, fully aware her steps were being carefully watched by numerous café loungers.

"Ms Granger? Ms Granger. We're all ready for you." Pat said quietly.

Hermione put down her book and arranged herself, "Good. Yes, I would like the silencing charm put into the background at all times, lights checked, dropped backing, and minutes – is she ready for the walk?"

"Yes, Ms Granger. Everything's in tune."

"Good work, Pat. Excellent."

They walked over to the bar. Draco Malfoy was sipping his tonic. Poising himself, he put down the cup as Hermione approached. There was a gleam in his eyes.


End file.
